


Grand Prix Eurovision De La Chanson

by MySnarkySelf



Series: Sterek AUs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU graphic, Alternate Universe, Eurovision, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles compete against each other in the Eurovision Song Contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Prix Eurovision De La Chanson

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/85248277615/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek-and-stiles)


End file.
